


Pequeños Pasos Juntos

by hackett999



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony/Dad!Peter, Family Starker, Godfather Loki, Godfather Thor, Godparents Thorki, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackett999/pseuds/hackett999
Summary: Como un simple papel anuncio la llegada de alguien que cambiaría por completo la vida de Tony y Peter.





	Pequeños Pasos Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> BetaReader: Melany Alarcon  
> "Como un simple papel anuncio la llegada de alguien que cambiaría por completo la vida de Tony y Peter"  
> *Peter y Tony se llevan 22 años por lo tanto Peter tiene 30 años

_[...]_

_Just once, I want to walk side by side with_ you  
_Taken by the soft wind to your_ world  
__You asked me brightly where I came from to your side__  
__And I told you that It was a secret__  
__Wherever we walk together__ _ _Will be paradise__

_[...]_

_[Angel - EXO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyYXuDZinaw) _

* * *

 

 

Mira su mano y se centra en el aro de oro en forma de una espiga que rodea su dedo anular, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro de sólo recordar al dueño que posee uno igual al suyo.

Hace 5 años que se había arrodillado ante un sonrojado y emocionado Peter Parker que había aceptado sin dudar, meses después se casaron en una playa de San Bartolomé, en presencia de los Avenger y amistades cercanas a ellos. Tía May y Rhoder fueron sus padrinos.  
Y sin olvidar a la gaviota, tres tortugas y un perro faldero que seguían a Peter a todas partes.

Tony Stark-Parker hubiera seguido mirando su aro y reviviendo los recuerdos de los últimos años en su mente sino fuera por el repentino malestar que lo hizo levantar del sofá y correr al baño.

Peter Parker-Stark que había llegado a casa luego de una charla que había dictado en la universidad encontró a su esposo abrazando al escusado.

Se puse en cuclillas para estar al lado del hombre mayor—Tony ¿qué te paso? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Creo que contraje alguna infección al estómago, dame un minuto para que me estabilice y tomaré algo.

Peter no lo dejó levantarse por sí sólo, en menos que dejó de hablar lo tenía cargado en sus brazos.

—Te llevaré a la cama y no te voy a bajar hasta que lleguemos a nuestra habitación.

Si había algo que aprendió durante todos los años que comparte con Peter es que no importa si minimizas las cosas él siempre se preocupara y trata de ayudar a que se solucione, más si se trata sobre de mi salud sería capaz de amarrarme a la cama con tal que me recupere, no es como si alguna vez lo haya atrapado con su telaraña por dos horas por no dormir.

—Aunque yo considere exagerado que me lleves cargado por un simple malestar, no seré yo quien te contradiga—dijo Tony antes que Peter besara su mejilla.

***

Como la supuesta infección de estómago continuó haciéndolo vomitar al día siguiente, sacó una cita con su médico de cabecera.

Peter no podría estar presente durante la cita por cuestiones del trabajo pero había prometido ir a recogerlo.

Así que era Tony y su médico revisándolo y mandándole hacer ciertos exámenes médicos.

Entre ellos uno de sangre.

Lo que decía en los resultados, no era algo que hubiera pensando que le pasaría a sus 52 años.

—¡Felicitaciones! Sr. Stark, tiene 3 semanas.

***

Abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, el silencio se rompió cuando expulsó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

Le entregó a Peter el papel que contenía el resultado de su examen médico que no le tomo mucho tiempo leer.

Sonriendo y con lágrimas apuntó de caer de sus ojos. —Tú...

—Si lo estoy, el doctor dijo que podría ser algo arriesgado por mi edad y todo eso pero si tomaba todas las precauciones posibles no habría problema alguno...Eh ¿Peter estás llorando?- él espectacular Spider-Man se acercó rápidamente callándolo con un beso.

Así comenzó la travesía de 9 meses como futuros padres.

Trajeron muchos cambios en sus vidas, para Peter un cambio de empleo, disminución de salidas de patrullaje para Spider-Man con el fin de estar más tiempo con Tony y él dejó de lado algunos proyectos que podrían ser peligrosos ahora que estaba gestando.

Y tambien en cosas cotidianas como beber café en las mañanas, ahora Tony no soportaba ese olor por nada del mundo pero antes era su bebida favorita, extraños antojos, según Tony, por churros rellenos de manjar y comida casera hecha por May. El  _porqué_ de este hecho era un enigma sin resolver para Tony.

Un día noto que podía adherirse a las superficies y desarrollo el famoso sentido arácnido.

—Peter, creo que estamos en la espera de un o una Spider-Baby —sorprendió a su esposo una mañana adherido al techo.

Una teoría del desarrollo de estas habilidades era porque era un tipo de protección para quien estaba llevando el embarazo de quien tenía la mutación arácnida en su ADN, aunque no estaban seguros si era algo temporal o permanente para Tony quien rápidamente le sacó provecho.   
Como cuando Peeper le había dejado unos documentos de urgencia y había olvidado firmarlos pero sintió mucho antes la llegada de ella a su taller dándole tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Si eso no era una protección a su vida no sabía que más podría serlo.

Pero el sentido arácnido no funcionaba con Peter quien aún podía sorprenderle cuando llegaba de algún lado.

Al tercer mes sus malestares matutinos habían desaparecido y a finales de mes podrían saber si teníamos un o una Spider-Baby, sobre nombre que hasta el momento usaban ya que aún no se pondrían a pensar en nombres hasta saber el sexo de la pequeña arañita.

Una semana antes del control recibieron la visita de los peculiares dioses de Asgard, Loki y Thor que habían regresado de su larga Luna de Miel por los 9 mundos.  
—Felicitaciones Hombre de las arañas y Hombre de hierro— los saludo Thor con un asfixiante abrazo le continuo Loki con un simple apretón de manos.  
—Felicitaciones por su futura niña—dijo Loki dejando atónitos a los futuros padres.  
Thor inmediatamente lo regaño—¡Loki!  
—¿Cómo es que tu...?  
—Es algo difícil de explicar, supuse que ya estaban enterados por su tecnología humana.   
—En realidad íbamos a ir a la próxima semana al médico para saber—aclaró Peter.

Estar cerca de dioses de Asgard siempre ocurren cosas impredecibles, la futura hija de Peter y Tony lo sabrá muy bien al tener al Dios de las travesuras y del trueno como padrinos.

La decisión de esa elección fue luego de la temporada que tuvieron que quedarse los dioses ya que por un extraño fenómeno no podían regresar a su mundo, Thor se había contactado con Odín, quien le explicó que el problema se resolvería pronto. Ese pronto fue en realidad meses.

Thor luego asegurarse que no ocurría nada en Asgard pensó en continuar la Luna de Miel.  
Aunque a Loki contaba los días para regresar a Asgard, una visita a Midgard es tolerable pero meses era mucho para él.   
***  
Loki no sabía cómo había sido convencido de participar en una rutina de ejercicio junto al chico araña y un Tony embarazado de una futura bebé con casi 5 meses que tendía a moverse mucho cuando tuvo la oportunidad de tocar el vientre, aún no nacía pero le estaba cayendo muy bien esa pequeña, más cuando Thor también lo hizo y justo en ese momento se durmió.

La rutina combinada los típicos ejercicios prenatales y baile, hubo un momento en que Tony había tenido suficiente de ejercicio y se retiró a ducharse, mientras Peter y Loki seguían en una silencioso duelo de baile, desde el punto de vista de Loki bailar la canción de un Koko fuera o cómo se llame era hilarante pero más era demostrar que no podía seguir los pasos que mostraban en la televisión y que Parker era mejor en esa danza midgardiana.

Cuando Thor y Tony llegaron encontraron a Peter y Loki tirados en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

—Yo gane—grito Loki antes de caer dormido en el suelo.

Thor se encargó de cargar el peso muerto de su esposo y del hombre de las arañas que dormían como un tronco seco.

***

Después de su visita de revisión mensual con el medico los futuros padres tenían la tarde libre para ellos así que decidieron cenar en McDonald (Tony se antojó de hamburguesa), mientras esperaban su orden, Peter doblaba una servilleta con persistencia, un signo de nerviosismo que reconoció la atenta mirada de Tony.

—La pobre servilleta se va desintegrar de tantos dobleces o es algún tipo de origami desconocido—hablo Tony y Peter detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

Como si se estuviera convenciendo de al fin soltar lo que pasaba por su mente—Desde hace días estaba pensando en un nombre para Spider-Baby—Peter alargo su mano para cubrir la tibia mano de Tony quien luego entrelazo sus dedos—Que ella este creciendo en tu vientre es casi un milagro y ustedes dos se han convertido en lo más importante en mi vida, me pareció una opción para nombrarla como Annie Maria Stark Parker.

—Annie " _Quien rebosa en gracia_ " y Maria...  
—Como tú mamá, Maria Stark, en un principio pensé en el nombre de nuestras madres pero curiosamente mi mamá se llama Mary siendo la forma inglesa de Maria y...—Tony lo interrumpió.  
—Es perfecto el nombre. Annie Maria Stark Parker— repitió él mismo para ver que tan bien sonaba en sus labios y justo sintió un pequeño movimiento característico de Spider-Baby en su vientre—¡Oh! Se movió y creo que alguien también le gustó ese nombre.   
Tony llevó la mano de Peter justo donde Spider- ahora  _Annie_ se estaba moviendo y como si sintiera el contacto de Peter dio una patadita justo donde estaban las manos de los futuros padres.  
***

Eran las tres de la mañana y Tony no podía conciliar el sueño si no fuera poco deseaba una dona, no quería despertar a Peter que parecía haber llegado a su quinto sueño, así que lentamente se bajó de la cama intentando hacer el mínimo ruido.   
Buscar sus pantuflas era una actividad un poco difícil cuando tu barriga de siete meses de embarazo ha tapado la visión de tus pies, luego de palpar con sus pies el suelo, Tony al fin pudo encontrarlas.

Comúnmente alguien que ya estaba en esa fase del embarazo debería sentir dolores en la espalda por el peso extra, ahí es cuando agradecía tener algo más de fuerza por los poderes de la mutación arácnida que tenía al llevar a su pequeña arañita dentro pero eso no lo hacía libre del insomnio tras no poder encontrar la posición cómoda para dormir.

Bajo hacia la cocina para comerse una de sus donas exclusivamente para él que escondía del hambre voraz de Thor y pensaba acompañarlo con limonada.

—Así que antojos en la madrugada—Tony que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la isla, casi se ahoga con su limonada por mero susto, al parecer el sentido arácnido tampoco funcionaba con las apariciones con magia o Spider-Baby le caí bien que no le alertaba de su llegada. —No era mi intención asustarte.  
—Como si tus pasos se escucharon al venir aquí. —Tony soltó con sarcasmo.  
Loki hurto una mandarina del frutero y tomo asiento frente a Stark.—Capaz si intente hacerlo, estabas tan concentrado comiendo que hubiera sido un delito no asustarte.— apuñaló con uno de sus dedos la cáscara de la mandarina y comenzó a pelarla.  
—No creo que sea una casualidad encontrarme en la madrugada y acompañarme a comer.  
Loki se rio—¡Sorpresa! la respuesta es correcta, Tony Stark gana un punto.  
Tony lo mira elevando una ceja.  
—¿Qué? Thor le gusta ver sólo ese tipo de programas aparte de las luchas Midgardianas.—dijo para luego meterse un gajo de mandarina a la boca.  
—Vamos al punto del porqué me acompañas a esta ahora.  
Después de tragar la fruta y limpiarse con una servilleta los labios—Siempre directo Stark, la verdad necesito algunas yerbas y un lugar oscuro para preparar una poción.  
—Se puede saber que clase de poción es  
—A diferencia de los humanos en los dioses es más difícil saber con seguridad si están gestando, aunque claro mis sospechas nunca han sido erróneas, es necesario el uso de una poción para estar totalmente seguros.   
Bueno en el parecer de Tony no le vio nada malo podría poner a Thor en vigilancia si algo no salía como decía el dios de la travesura.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema puedo habilitar una habitación para que prepares la poción. Felicidades por tu posible futuro embarazo.

—Gracias pero es Thor quien está embarazado.

Está vez Tony si necesito unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda luego de atorarse con un pedazo de dona.

***

Faltaba un mes para la llegada de Annie, la habitación de la pequeña estaba casi lista, la cuna personalizada que había ordenado Tony llegaría en unos días.

—Tsum Spider-Man, beso, tsum Iron man—entró Peter a la habitación ocultado su rostro con un peluche de Spider-Man.  
Tony acercó el peluche de Iron man al peluche de Spider-Man y lo empujó al otro simulando un beso.  
—¡Tony!  
Con los pies en punta alcanzó los labios de Peter, su enorme barriga de 8 meses era difícil apegarse tanto pero Peter se las arregló para sostenerlo del hombro mientras que con la acariciaba donde se encontraba el fruto de su amor, su pequeña niña, Spider-baby, su Annie e faltaba tan poco para tenerla en sus brazos, ser padres les cambiaría la vida no sabían hasta que límite pero no cabía duda es que seguirían juntos amándose y amando a ese nuevo ser que tenía un pedacito de cada uno.

Peter se separó de sus labios para atacar con pequeños besos su cuello, es verdad que se dijo que por la edad de Tony su embarazo sería complicado hasta riesgoso pero eso se pensó antes de saber los porvenir de la mutación arácnida, aun así Peter era especialmente cuidadoso en estos últimos meses y desde el punto de vista de Tony eran momentos de  máxima satisfacción por los efectos del embarazo que lo hacían aún más sensible en sus partes erógenas.

Había algo que Tony extrañaría del embarazo, era el sexo en el embarazo.  
Capaz había otras cosas o actividades  pero esa era su favorita.

Y aunque por timidez Peter no admitiría en voz alta que le molaba verlo así con barriga, era más que evidente además ¿cómo no saber cuáles era las fantasías eróticas de Parker?

Luego de darle una infinidad de besos a su vientre y diciendo "buenas noches Annie", se acostaron acurrucados con sus manos entrelazadas, podían pasar los años pero Peter seguiría siendo ese chico meloso y cursi de siempre y Tony mentiría si dirigiera que no le agradaba eso.

***

La cesárea estaba planificada para el 29 de noviembre pero desde hace días la pañalera estaba lista, y demás artículos personales y ropa de Tony ya estaban dentro de una maleta.

Thor y Loki ya podían regresar a Asgard desde hace una semana pero desde que se enteraron que fueron escogidos como padrinos de la pequeña Annie decidieron quedarse para su nacimiento y además que Thor por su estado no podían hacer muchos viajes.

Como dijo Loki su intuición no se había equivocado.

Y Odín los esperaba con ansias para botar el palacio por la ventana,  cosa que Thor no sabía si ponerse feliz o triste ya que tenía prohibido beber cualquier tipo de alcohol.

Mientras tanto el círculo de personas cercanas a la pareja esperaban también con emoción a la pequeña Stark-Parker.

Fue en la madrugada del 27 cuando Tony sintió las primeras contrataciones, ni bien paso ya tenía a Peter despierto con pañalera y maleta en mano, a pesar que quiso ir en pie por si sólo los dolores no le dejaban, en menos que nada estaba siendo cargado por Parker que lo llevo así hasta llegar a su auto.

Peter estaba nervioso al manejar, por suerte no había tráfico camino al hospital así que llegaron lo más rápido posible, ni bien se estaciono salió corriendo a llevar a Tony en brazos hasta que las enfermeras de turno los recibieron y llevaron para ser las evaluaciones clínica correspondiente y así ingresarlo al área de gestantes.

Mientras Peter se encarga de los trámites, recoger de auto la pañalera y la maleta luego llama a tía May, y a la casa para avisar el adelanto del parto, sube a la habitación exclusiva que tendría Tony en su estadía en el hospital, las enfermeras ya lo están cambiando para que esté listo para entrar a quirófano.

Acomoda los equipajes y luego ayuda a trasladar a Tony de la cama a la camilla —¿Estás listo, mi vida?

—La verdad puedo esperar hasta la fecha que se pactó pero Spider-Baby  no piensa lo mismo creo que me recuerda cierta persona impaciente —sonrió Tony a Peter.

—A mí también y mucho,  bien dice de tal palo tal astilla— río el ya no tan chico araña.

—Me han informan que el Sr. Stark ya debe ser traslado al quirófano— llegó diciendo una enfermera que los acompañó hasta el piso donde estaba las salas de intervención.

Primero entró Tony mientras Peter se pondría la vestimenta quirúrgica para poner permanecer en la sala, cuando estuvo listo entró, prendió la cámara de su celular.  
Primero se a punto a él— Dos de la mañana del 27 de noviembre del año 20..., apuntó de conocer a mi pequeña Annie, parece un sueño y pensar cuando me enteré por Tony que estaba embarazado me puse algo sentimental—mientras grabada salía del vestidor e ingresaba a la sala—aunque Tony dirá que me puse llorar.  
Tomo asiento cerca de la cabecera de su esposo—Hola papá Tony—. Stark estaba algo soñoliento por toda la palabrería de los doctores, pero cuando lo saludo Peter grabando con su celular y más cuando fue llamado de esa forma y que estaba seguro lo escucharía mucho decirlo de parte de su princesa, estaba a nada ponerse sentimental así que antes que se ponga a llorar se distrajo con lo más que decía Peter a la cámara.

—En resumen a lo que habla Peter, me abrirán la barriga, buscarán a Annie y sorpresa saldrá y tendremos a un papá Peter desmayado o llorando más que la misma Annie.

—¿Enserio dudas que pueda permanecer sereno?

—Hay un 99% que te pase lo que dije, y un 1% ya porque siempre hay un porcentaje de error.

Y así permanecieron charlando aunque fue Peter que se la pasó hablando sin parar, hasta que el doctor anunció que estaba por sacar a su hija de su vientre, cuando se escuchó el primer llanto de Annie, Peter ya estaba llorando y con las  manos temblorosa cortó el cordón umbilical.

—¡Oh es tan hermosa!— exclamo Peter antes que se la llevaran a limpiarla. Tony no pudo resistirse a soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad cuando Peter la trajo en brazos y la acerco a él para que pueda verla finalmente.

Era tan bella, pequeñita que temía hacerle daño al tocarla, cuando beso su frente le pareció ver una sonrisa en ella, sintió una enorme paz que no sentía hace tiempo, era como si Annie, él y Peter hubieran entrado en una burbuja que los mantenía aislados del exterior, la observo detenidamente intentando guardar en su memoria este momento, se percató del poco cabello que tenía parecía tener el mismo color que él y aunque aún era pronto estaba seguro que tendría las misma facciones de Peter.

—Se parece mucho a ti, Pete— dijo al fin Tony, los ojos de Peter parecían brillar aún más.

***

En los días que permaneció hospitalizado recibió un sin fin de visitas y la habitación se había llenado de regalos por parte de sus familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo de ambos. La recuperación de Tony fue lenta descartando así que aun tendría los cambios que había sufrido en el embarazo por la mutación arácnida.

Mientras Annie pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo y solo se levantaba a la hora que tenía ser alimentada. Peter parecía tener un talento natural para hacerlo mientras él aun necesitaba algo de ayuda pero poco a poco estaba aprendiendo.

Cuando le dieron de alta luego de estar casi una semana aun sentía dolor al caminar pero no era tanto como cuando por primera vez se puso de pie y en el hospital las enfermeras estaban siempre intentando persuadirle a que este dando pasos por la habitación y que no esté tanto tiempo recostado, Tony solo quería dormir en paz, disfrutar de su hija y un Peter alegre y comer algo que no sea la simplona comida de hospital.

Thor, Loki y tía May fueron a recogerlos, de alguna forma extraña esos tres habían congeniado tan bien que conversaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida hasta a veces bromeaban sobre él, no sabía en qué clase de universo había entrado por error.

Annie por su parte parecía feliz cada vez que era sostenida por alguno de los dioses de Asgard que se la pasaban mimándola como si fuera su propia hija hasta le regaló un mini traje parecido a los que usaban. Luego de unos días tuvieron que regresar a su mundo pero prometieron venir a visitarla cuando Thor pudiera viajar.

Los próximos días ya sin la ayuda May o los dioses de Asgard, fue toda una travesía para los padres primerizos, porque las instrucciones para ser padres no venía escritos en algún libro o en alguna base de datos oculta, cada aprendían algo nuevo y empezaban a conocer a esa pequeña vida que de por si los levantaba en medio de la noche por alguna cosa que necesitara en ese momento pero que al final del día no podían estar más que agradecidos de tenerla junto a ellos, llenándoles de alegrías que eran difícil de explicar y que solo se siente al ser padres.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento el texto anterior , hubo en error con el traductor de la pagina y que cambio totalmente el texto que estaba por publicar.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que me indicaron sobre el idioma, ya configure esa parte que había ignorado a la hora de publicar.


End file.
